This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This subproject represents the Summer Undergraduate Research Fellows that were placed at Brown University as part of the Summer Undergraduate Research Fellowship Program. Please see the subproject description for the Summer Undergraduate Research Fellowship Program at URI for more details.